List of Characters
Here is a list of the characters who have appeared in Team Stupendous Z: Heroes Team Stupendous * Brian Lodge as Carey Dawson-Tremaine/Peacemaker (Kaito): A purple-eyed boy with rocky brown hair who moved from his birthplace of Dallas, Texas to the city of Rockville due to his birth father getting a job as a teacher in Abraham Lincoln High. He is the leader of Team Stupendous who will do anything with his friends to stop criminals from ruining their and other people’s day plans. As Peacemaker, he has the power to hug enemies using spiritual arms which paralyze them and he has the ability to change hearts. His other powers are temporary Atlantic powers and sometimes the ability to see ghosts with the help of a watch, and his finishing move is called the “power of love”. His vehicle is the Peace Car. ** Sugar Moore as Carina/Lovergirl (Kiara): ** Mark Evans as Dusk (): * Fumi Hiraka as Lauren Stevenson/Primarina (Reina): A green-eyed girl with black hair who is shy when she is really active which means she wants to do something fun. She started out without friends until Carey befriended and later developed a crush on her when he first moved to Rockville and attended Abraham Lincoln High. She is Team Stupendous’ only main female member. As Primarina, she is much skilled at ballet than in the daytime, and she has the ability to use her favorite dance moves as attacks. However, she does have flirtations due to her beauty, which she uses to charm male enemies sometimes, and her finishing move is called the “graceful swan”. Her vehicle is the Gliding Dancer. ** Jaiden Tipton as Larry/Ballerino (Reiko): ** Terri Edwards as Dia (Dīa): * Daniel Kenneth Richardson as Kyle Myers/Ballkid (Masaaki): A yellow-eyed boy with brown hair who is a nervous kid by day, but braver by night. He used to be bullied until Carey comorted him when he first attended Abraham Lincoln High, and soon, he, Carey, and Lauren became best friends. As it implies, this young athlete will do anything to brave his fears when it comes to daring rescue missions and action-packed fun. As Ballkid, he has the ability to change his suit when it comes to using different ball sports as powers as his name goes, and his finishing move is called the “strikeout”. His vehicle is the Sports-Mobile. ** Charlotte Jackson as Kylie/Ballgirl (Misao): ** Joel Scott as Edmond (Takuto): * Eddy Curtis II as Adam Jones/Punkguy (Jiroe): An orange-eyed boy with brown hair who is rivals with Carey most of the time. Despite this, he is friends with him, Lauren, and Kyle, and his rivalry with Carey developed in the episode “Peacemaker’s Got Your Back!”. However, he joined Team Stupendous for helping Peacemaker, Primarina, and Ballkid stop Spider Queen from stealing a huge vase from the museum’s gemstone exhibit. As Punkguy, he has the ability to rock on by using his weapon, his electric guitar, which shows that he is a musician, even in the day, and his finishing move is called the “ending riff”. His vehicle is the Yellow Submarine. ** Salvator Keene as Stravinsky (): * as Krypto the TS Puppy (): Honorary Members * Lewis Erickson as Zachary Stu McCarthy/Nutboy (Shigeru): A brown-eyed boy who * Stacy Emily Jones as Pauline Kete/Miss Fashion (Mai): A light purple-eyed girl who * Louis Swanson as William T. Brooks/The Nerd (Takuya): A dark orange-eyed boy who * Hanna Flores as Bridgette Steward/Faerie (Eiko): An honorary member of Team Stupendous with fairy powers who made her debut in A Fairy Tale of a Fairy Girl! She is also a very powerful superhero due to getting new powers from any crystal she finds. * Britannia Shang as Mei Chan/Panda Girl (Aya): A panda-like girl from China who made her debut in Kung-Fu Panda Girl!. * Madison Conte as Millie Grosser/Spectra (Runa): A ghost-like girl who made her debut in Spectra the Ghost Girl!. * Ruth Lessie as Bronwen Campbell/Copper Girl (Keiko): Rocker Boy/Metal Man’s sidekick and crush who made her debut in * James Fee as Steven Grosser/Arctic Freezer (Keniyan): Spectra’s younger brother who made her debut in The Arctic Freezer!. Former Members * Kenneth Lee as Musashi Makoshi/Musashi (Musashi): Ray/Nintoku’s older brother who made his debut in Brothers To Be Exact!. * Daniel Guzman as Jake Jones/Rocker Boy/Metal Man (Hazuki): Adam/Punkguy’s older cousin who made his first appearance in You’re Not the Only One, Punkguy: Rocker Boy’s Here!. * Owen Nyguen as Desmond Connors/Firefly (Tetsu): Carey/Peacemaker’s old friend and Dylan/Armadylan’s former arch nemesis who made his debut in Old Friend...Or Enemy?. * Trinity May as Alice Stevenson/Swonna (Kimiko): Lauren/Primarina’s cousin who made her debut in Cousin After Cousin!. International Members Canadian Team Stupendous * Benjamin LeBlanc as Thomas O’Donnell/Raccoon (Satoshi): * Bradley Kempner as Joe Richards/Mystic Phoenix (Mamane): * Ariel Cohen as Mary Hymes/Lambi (Suiren): French Team Stupendous * Evie Andrews as Felicity Auguste/Lady Celestia (Masako): The leader of the French Team Stupendous who made her appearance in Switching Sides!. * Robert Wesley as Chamo Leon (Kintaro): A super spy and a member of the French Team Stupendous who made his appearance in Super Spy Chamo Leon!. * Susan Romano as Gracie O’Donnell/French Hen (Haruka): Japanese Team Stupendous * Kana Ono as Miyumi Toriyama/Bloom: * Misao Nakamoto as Hinoka Hanyu/Candi: * Asami Ebina as Yumi Tatsu/Pastella: Yosh Team Stupendous * as Ben/ * as Vi/ * as Kent/ Indian Team Stupendous * Tyrone Austin as Rajneesh Gwani/Tigerkid (Yoshitake): Autralian Team Stupendous * Arthur Halley as Joey Keenan/Super Joey (Kotetsu): * Neil Knight as Ned Massey/Arach-Ned (Toroba): Chinese Team Stupendous * Seiko Rosenberg as Lin Lao/Empress Newton (): Allies * Dexter Chiplock as Wilson Brewster (Nanako): A world-famous zoologist who made his debut in A Trip in the Safari!. * Luke Monroe as himself (Ruku Matsuhisa): The President of the Blunder Games who first appeared in Primarina and Peacemaker Noir!. * Cadence Bellow as Nathan Jones (Showtaro): Team Stupendous’ friend from Dakestown who first appeared in When Carey Met Nathan!. * Julia Ruiz as Rachel Stevenson (Haruko): Lauren/Primarina’s niece who made her first appearance in ALH’s First Science Fair!. * Liu Yuan as Sensei Dento (Dento): Carey/Peacemaker’s hero and master who made his first appearance in * Robin Lindbeck as Jacob Hoffman (Tessho): * Nick Belmont as Fukui Atsumoto (Fukui): * as Shujaa (): * Lizzie Wolfe as Red (Reddo): A mystic girl who made her first appearance in To Save a Phoenix!. * Abigail Harding as Darryl (Kazunari): Carey/Peacemaker’s friend from Kenya who made his debut in A Holday in Kenya!. * Kiki Emerson as Princess Amaya (Amaya): Lauren/Primarina’s ally from Taroshima who made her first appearance in Arise, Aquabear!. * Rosalynde Black Jr. as Brayden Myers (Takuzo): Kyle/Ballkid’s stepbrother who made his first appearance in Stepbrother Kyle!. * Erika Fryer as Aidan (Eisuke): One of Team Stupendous’ biggest fans who made his debut in Aidan and Ballkid’s First Meet!. * Cassie Bolton as Miranda “Mira” Hansen (Mira): Emma/Spider Queen’s new next-door neighbor who made her first appearance in Fancy Neighbor!. * as Cheka (): * Grant Callison as Prince Luis (Toshiro): The prince of the kingdom of Bennington who made his debut in Search For the Iocane!. * as Adalaide (): Prince Luis’ Defender trainee who made her debut with him in the same episode they debuted in. * Jayden McCarthy as Kennie (Kenshiro): The last of a tribe of unknown anthropomorphic lizards who made his first appearance in Home to Anthropomorphic Lizards!. Criminals (with their good daytime identities) Main Villains * Eric Williamson as Bruno Jose Rodriguez/Gideon/Ultra Brainstorm (Buraku): A mad scientist who drives a mobile laboratory throughout Rockville by night. This crazed boy is bent on nothing less than imagination domination. However, in An Unlikely Friendship! and other episodes, he is shown to have an unlikely friendship with Carey/Peacemaker. His weapons are various inventions in which he uses or tries to use on Team Stupendous, and he has a robot he calls “Robo-Toad” as a companion. However, his smarts are no match for Team Stupendous. In the daytime, he is sweet and polite to Carey, Lauren, Kyle, and Adam, and his daytime name is BJ Rodriguez. ** Paul Yandell as Robo-Toad (): Gideon’s favorite robot minion who ** Willow Parsons as Toad-ette (): Gideon’s second robot who made her debut in Toadette to the Rescue!. * Peyton Marx as Raymond Makoshi/Nintoku (Nintoku): A mysterious ninja who is almost never involved in actual fighting. Most of the time, he relies on his henchmen, who are called “Red Ninjas”, to do his dirty work. His goal is to be good at everything due to boasting about being the best, and makes sure his Red Ninjas step in line and let him lead the way on missions to take the greatest assets in Rockville, mostly the Team Stupendous Headquarters. In the day, he is shown to be Japanese-American, he has an interest of watching Japanese ninja movies, and his brother is shown to be a former Team Stupendous member. He is also friends with Carey, Lauren, Kyle, and Adam, and the lead singer of his band Clan Z. His daytime name is Ray Makoshi. ** The Red Ninjas (all have different voice actors) are Nintoku’s henchmen who ** Shao Ling () is Nintoku’s pet tiger cub who made his debut in Nintoku and Shao Ling!. * David Borne as David Larry/Former President CinderBarney (Kengo): ** as Kelly/Former First Woman Baby Boy (Urara): * Brianna Emiliano as Kim Jones/Dark Neko (Hatsune): A Catwoman-like villainess who made her debut in The Dark Neko!. Like Spider Queen, who used to be one, she is a thief, except she goes after priceless items. * Three members of Forevermore as Michael Lewis, Fiona Hamilton, and Andy Wang/Wolfie, Ama, and Mozart the Wolf Gang (Pakitsu, Rihoko, and Oda): A group of werewolf kids who made their debut in Rise of the Wolf Moon! Their names resemble the composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. To transform, these kids look into the moon at night, and their motive is to take over Rockville, people’s vehicles including Team Stupendous’, and anything else they fancy. They even cause trouble throughout the city by marking their territory and creating dens like most wolves do, but they’re even no match for Team Stupendous. By day, they are students like Carey, Lauren, Kyle, and Adam, and their daytime names are Michael Lewis, Andy Wang, and Fiona Hamilton respectively. Other Villains Male Villains * Barry Cason as Dr. Underbolt (): BJ/Gideon’s grandfather who first appeared in Gideon Underbolt?!. * Ryan Helmsley as Arthur Baker/Systemaniac (Takeshi): An influenced supervillain who appeared in Primarina and Peacemaker Noir!. * Nelson Larson as Maximus (Masato): Gideon’s hero who first appeared in ALH’s First Science Fair!. * Stuart Walker as Uncle Wrencher (): Gideon’s uncle who appeared in Uncle No-One’s-There-To-Stop-You!. * Omar Amadi as Tamio the Dusk Ninja (Tamio): Nintoku’s birth father who first appeared in The Dusk Ninja’s Son!. * Andrew Day as Crater the Moon Chunk Stealer (): A collector of moon chunks who made his debut in Moonflower, Full of Treasure!. * Murray Phillips as Dark Prince Toxuis (Toshio): The main antagonist of the Season 21 episode Quest in a Fantasy World!. * Chad Clooney as Sal Olson/Ra Sundale (Juzo): A sun villain who made his first appearance in Happy Reunion, Sun and Moon!. * Sadami Ali-Carter as Husani Nichal-Parker/Thutmosis IV (Hiroki): A mummy villain from Egypt who made his debut in The Rise of Thutmosis IV!. * Jake Scott as Drew Joyner/Black Hole (Taguchi): A boy holding an unbearable power of vengeance who made his debut in Black Hole Son!. * Uranus as Tazen/Count Horrificus (Hori): Lady Glamour’s crush who first appeared in Lady Glamour’s Got Batty Love!. * Donald Davis as Joseph O’Hara/Robo-meo (Hachiku): Thundra’s twin brother who made his debut in Thunda’s Twin Brother!. Female Villains * Elisabeth Johnson-Jones as Maria Reynolds/Night-Maria (Somomo): A demoness feeding on people’s nightmares who first appeared in Night-Maria Strikes!. * Deema Glover as Queen Glace (Toshiko): the evil ice witch who appeared in the episode Cranes of Ice!. * Jacqueline Tran as Katima (Katima): The Yosh volcano goddess who appeared in Volcanic Rescue!. At first, she is decile, but only if anyone who steps in her area will she awaken and threaten their area. * Maya Davis as Mia Henderson/Edina (Chie): BJ/Gideon’s love interest who first appeared in A Professor and a Witch!. * Paula Radcliffe as Minaya (Minaya): A vengeful sea witch who made her debut in The Great Typhoon Quest!. * Lauren Hacker as the Fog Queen (): The main antagonist of the Season 22 episode Wrath of the Fog Queen!. * Katie Dobrik as Yvonne Lee/Starrina (Gojika): Emma/Spider Queen’s cousin who made her debut in She has the same powers as her cousin, except she uses stars for her powers. ** The Star Moths are Starrina’s minions who made their debut in Starry Spider Moth Fairies!. * Danielle Wayans as Snowy Frost (Purimu): Jackson Frost’s girlfriend and one of Starrina’s mean girl friends who made her first appearance in The Bride of Jackson Frost!. * Natalie Allen as Josie O’Hara/Thundra (Homika): Adam/Punkguy’s villain crush and one of Starrina’s mean girl friends who made her first appearance in Do You Electrify Me?. ** Sage Kursoe as B.O.L.T. (): A female robot Josie/Thundra created in the robotics club who became her sidekick in Josie’s New Robot Partner!. * Monica Hoffman as Cora Rhodes/Lady Glamour (Kikuko): A flirtatious young lady and one of Starrina’s mean girl friends who made her first appearance in Here Comes the Drama Lady!. * Vega Frost as Britannia Bowen/Dolly (Harumi): * Piper Cooligan as Tulip Darcy/Lilith the Seductive (Suzuka): A human-disguised succubus in training who made her debut in Flirt of the Succubus!. * Eden Paine as Emmaline (): * Zara Rousey as Scarlette (Ami): The leader of Poisoned Rain who appeared in the episode Revenge of the Leader of Poisoned Rain!. Villain Groups * Moonlight Mask Group: * White Lotus Ninja Clan: * Joey McCain, Zelda Morgan, and Lionel Wood as Chet, Morgan, and Walt Hannigan/Cobra, Slitherine, and Hiss the Snaky Kids (Hanoi, Kiko, and Naruto): A trio of snake siblings who made their debut in Wolves VS Snakes!. Reformed Villains * Robo-Team Stupendous (): * Amy Thomas as Emma Diane Lee/Spider Queen'' (Kuki''): First a former TS member named Arachnigirl, and now a (former) thief whose goal was to steal from people for herself, but will throw a terrible tantrum if she doesn’t get her way. Her only sidekicks are spider moths, which were turned to human fairies in Moth Mania!, her vehicle is the Spider Board which she takes to the skies on, and her weapon is the Arachnimagnet, which she uses to control things and even catch them. However, in the episode Spider Queen, Spider Queen, What Do You Choose?, she reformed because she chose to help Team Stupendous defend Rockville of children’s imaginations from Gideon, Nintoku, and Damien’s true plan. In the day and now even the night, she is sweet, helpful, and nice to Team Stupendous, and is the lead singer of a girl band called Black Widows. Her daytime name is Emma Lee. ** The Spider Moths are Spider Queen’s henchmen who ** Anne Marie Kay as Vixy (): Emma/Spider Queen’s pet fox who made her debut in Spider Pet Trainer!. ** Katia Pugiotto as Mothranda (): One of Emma/Spider Queen’s favorite moth fairies who made her debut in Foxy-napped!. * Jasmine Dugmore as Captain Lunaris Moony (Chieko): The captain of a band of moon pirates who first appeared in Nighttime Pirates!. * Abby Spade as Bella Dawn/Dark Orchid (Shikimi): Lauren/Primarina’s developing new friend who made her debut in A Friendship (Never) Blossoms!. ** Fanny Kemper as Daysie (): * Lee Erickson as Dylan Sanders/Armadylan (Adan): An armadillo-like villain turned hero with the former main goal to wreck on stuff and other crimes who made his debut in Adam VS Armadylan!. In Armadylan’s Revenge!, it’s shown that he was a former Team Stupendous member, who was kicked out by Rocker Boy, Musashi, and an unnamed female Team Stupendous member for his recklessness. However, in the episode My Path, My Choice!, he reformed from his evil ways when he saw Team Stupendous hurt in a battle with him and Gideon and helped them, and he became a TS member again in Armadylan the TS Member...Again!. He has the abilities of an armadillo, such as rolling into a ball. However, in the day, he will be friends with Rocker Boy and Musashi’s daytime selves again, and is a teasing friend to Carey, Lauren, Kyle, and Adam sometimes. His daytime name is Dylan Sanders. Nighttime Rivals * Nicholas Riley as Jackson Frost (Kazuto): Peacemaker’s nighttime rival who made his debut in Battle of the Ice Dragons!. * Christina Harris as Sara Wilson/Mysteria (Nagi): Primarina’s nighttime rival who made her debut in Lauren and the Crystal Ball!. * Ed Floyd as Bentley Ferrari/Lunar Devil (Shitoron): Ballkid’s nighttime rival who made his debut in Ballkid Makes Rivals!. * Roger Keith as Cole Brandt/Tomb (Yuu): Punkguy’s nighttime rival who made his debut in Meet Your ‘Tomb’, Peacemaker!. Anti-Heroes * Yolanda Parker as Quinn Cash/Miss Masquerade (Maaya): An anti-hero who made her debut in Enter Miss Masquerade!. * Damien Hawke as Damien/Memorizer (Genji): An anti-hero who made his first appearance in Guess Who’s Coming To Damien’s For Dinner?. ** Jerry Kazama as Kenta (Kenta): ** Ian Sabat as Cole (Kenshi): ** Monica Douglas as Tashie (Saori): ** Sonny Clickenbeard as Luisao (Shingo): * Kai James and DeeDee Newton as Troy and Tasha Andersen/The Shapeshifters (Masakazu and Naoko): Two siblings who * Veronica Neves as Olivia Chan/Firebreather (Oboro): ALH Students * Timothy Duncan as Raymond Erickson (Mahito): * Sofia Watson as Kelly Torres (Kira): * Rachel Leroy-Rhodes as Julie DeFonta (Mari): * Nathan Stinson as Phillip Richards (Shin): * Niwat Uhcakip as Lee Blake-Chin (Toshiya): * Donovan Layden as Gabriel Owens (Yutaka): * Hayden Holt as Carey Green (Taro): * Summer Lee as Jennifer ‘Krymson’ Brown (Atsuko): * Maria Stevenson as Patricia Stewart (Satoko): * Denzel Russo as Timothy Booker (Katsuhisa): Another one of the smartest students in Carey, Lauren, Kyle, and Adam’s class, who is revealed to be a TS member named Vixon in A Real Foxy Nerd!. He * Callie Soon-Chunk as Mikaela Lawman (Yayoi): * Ike Allen as Duncan ‘Kane’ Blue (Shinji): * Steven Ha as Bob Satsuphan (Issei): * Owen ‘Brick’ Jacobs as Jeffery ‘Boy in Black’ Edison (Toshi): * Joseph Peterson as Andy Thomas (Dairou): * Aaron D. Carter as Dean Samuel Salter (Hotaru): * Isaac Thompson as Joshua White (Etsuko): * Peter Patton as Ian Ashley Timothy Billy Sanderson (Motaro): * Ellie Riona as Elsa Slikk (Akemi): * Gary Swanson as Robert Kyd (Naoshi): * Michael Dawson as Coulson (Johto): A vampire dancer who made his first appearance in A Gothic New Student!. * Daniella Myers-Den as Skye Ming (Tsunami): A girl from a different class who first appeared in Skye Hits Back!. * Robert Kennedy as Geoffrey Cook (Kazuo): A boy from a different class who appeared with Skye in Skye Hits Back!. * Star Lanoil as Lisa Mills (Katsumi): The President of the Fantasy Readers’ Club who made her debut in Queen Lisa and Her Kid Counsel!. Birthstone Children * Kyle Clayton as Garnet (Gānetto): A dark-red haired boy who made his appearance in the Season 11 episode Primarina’s First Garnet Drake Ride!, this boy appears on January to celebrate birthdays in that month. He has the ability to change into different colors, changing his hair color, and protect anyone from having nightmares. In that episode, he is the owner of a garnet drake in which Lauren is trying to learn how to ride. That is until at night, Gideon plans to kidnap it, so Primarina helps Garnet save it. * Mal Alton as Amethyst (Amejisuto): A purple-haired girl who appeared in the Season 11 episode The Perfect Amethyst!, this girl appears on February to celebrate its birthdays. In that episode, she befriends and helps Lauren/Primarina find the perfect amethyst in time for Pauline’s birthday, but Spider Queen gets jealous and tries to beat them to it first to steal it. Luckily, the girls work together to find it before she does. She made her returning appearance in the episode Opposite City!, in which she has the ability to purify others and clear negative energy. * Jayde Wright as Aquamarine (Akuamarin): A teal-haired girl who appeared in the Season 14 episode Daydreamin’ Aquamarine!, this girl appears in March to celebrate birthdays in that time. In that episode, Team Stupendous recruits her to help stop CinderBarney when he plans to get back in the Black Tower while poor, kidnap dreamers, and close down the Daydreamers’ Society by his own order. * Ivan ‘Thorn’ Hansen as Diamond (Daiyamondo): A white-haired boy who made his appearance in the Season 11 episode A Diamond For My Birthday!, this boy appears on April to celebrate its birthdays. In that episode, he helps Carey/Peacemaker get a diamond he was scheduled to receive on his birthday back from Spider Queen who wants to keep it for herself. * Ebenezer Jackson as Emerald (Emerarudo): A green-haired boy who * Cleo McLean as Alexandrite (Arekisandoraito): A bluish mossy green-haired girl by day, and a dark red-haired girl at night who * Jessica McCloud as Pearl (Pāru): A white-haired girl who made her appearance in the Season 12 episode Where Runs Pearl, the Pure-Hearted Girl!, this girl appears beside her sister Alexandrite on June to celebrate its birthdays. In that episode, she is invited to Kyle’s birthday party near a lake full of lotuses with Spider Queen planning to crash the party by stealing all the lotuses from the lake. Luckily, Pearl and Team Stupendous were there to stop her before she could keep them to treasure. * Sasha Anderson as Ruby (Rubī): A red-haired girl who made her appearance in the Season 13 episode Wicked Worries of the East!, this girl appears on July to celebrate its birthdays. In that episode, Kyle/Ballkid gets help from her when he stuck in a decision between going to his older brother’s barbecue party or going to Rockville’s Fourth of July Firework Special with his friends Carey and Lauren. She says she will help him bring the barbecue party to the Firework Special, but first, he will have to help her stop Spider Queen from taking a precious ruby necklace with her. * Jaidee Thanakrit-Sherman as Peridot (Peridotto): * Amber Young as Spinel (Supineru): * Isabelle Simpson as Sapphire (Safaia): * Libby Burnett as Tourmaline (): * Vivian Ball as Opal (): * Joseph Gibson as Topaz (): * Evie Morgan as Citrine (): * Miles Lombardi as Zircon (): * Tobias Cummings as Tanzanite (): * Callie Schumer as Turquoise (): Other Characters * Bruce Holley as Mr. Thomas Jackson (Tenjuro): * Michael Greenaway as Principal Jake Salter (Ichigo): * Gabriel de la Grange as Pierre la Kete (Maeda): * Emily Harding as Precious (): * Lee Strutt as Kitty Satan (): * Ace Billsby as Pterodactyl (): * Harold Ashland as Professor Pippy Anderson (Yukimasa): * Jonas Foxworth as Professor Hiroyuki Sawata (Hiroyuki): * Billy Crosswell as Dr. Oswald Jones (Daisuke): * Eric Klare as the witch doctor (): * Megara Amara as Princess Zaria (Maria): * Sally Jensen as Officer Marcy Hardy (Asuka): * Alan Piaget as Dan (Kenji): * Jeremiah Hawkins as Kenneth Salvia (Yoshito): * Ned Metmutha as Lee the Blood Ninja (Lee): * Ezra Pallett as Jayjay Thom (Jotaro): * Damian Carter as Sylvester Myers (Ryusei): Kyle/Ballkid’s older brother who made his debut in Wicked Worries of the East!. * Sarah Spence as a servant boy () who appeared in the episode CinderBarney Broke!. * Keenan Strange as Mr. Nerdbrain (): BJ/Gideon’s childhood rival who appeared in the episode Kyle and the Cookie Factory!. * Scott Layden as Coach Eric (Shujinko): A swimming coach who appeared in the episode The Pussycat Who Can Swim!. * Patrick James as Cupid (): A Valentine’s Day figure who appeared in the episode Cupid Primarina!. * Chloe Cartman as Ravena (): Coulson’s crush who made her first appearance in The Legend of Ravena!. * Mia Turner as Kitty Mew (Neko Mew): Carey/Peacemaker’s childhood toy who was mentioned in earlier episodes but made her first appearance in Kitty Mew to the Rescue!. * Michelle Tran as Tarantulina (): Emma/Spider Queen’s birth mother who first appeared in An Outsider in the Grove!. * Loretta King as Alice Randolph (Sumi): A dreamer who made her appearance in Majestic Adventures In Wonderland!. * Angelina Matthews as Lady June (Jun): * as the cave inhabitant (): * Mel Yenshuzi as Yen Lee (Yen): * Kuki Katsui as Rhonda Lee (Kaori): * Jack Barley as the Moth Man (): * Victoria Epcar as Purity (): * Mary Rose Stephenson as Khim (): Guest Characters Category:Characters